


A Party for Two

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [13]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: M/M, New Years Eve, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, alcohol mention, drug mention, endings beginnings, frank - Freeform, frank endings beginnings, knives out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 2





	A Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Ransom didn’t like parties, he had never really enjoyed them. Even growing up he had disliked the lavish parties that his parents would throw, opting to sneak away with Frank and see what trouble they could get up to with each other. In his adult life parties became obligations that he threw to show off his wealth and fill the empty void that was left in his life with Frank away.

When Frank came back, and vowed to Ransom not to leave again without telling him, the parties weren’t needed because Frank filled that void. It was nice to have evenings spent with just the two of them. A typical night featured them in the study, Ransom in his chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand with Frank laid out on the couch, reading whatever book had caught his attention that night. It was so domestic, a lot more domestic than Ransom had ever seen his life being.

Still, it was something that he enjoyed and wanted to have more of. 

On the other hand, Frank loved parties. He enjoyed going to what Ransom would always refer to as “stupid artsy hipster parties” and just chilling. He liked listening to Indie music, doing whatever latest drug was making its rounds, and just having fun. He could normally get Ransom to relax after a few hits of something. Even then he could still see that Ransom wasn’t enjoying himself, so in a compromise Frank didn’t suggest they go to many parties. He was willing to go to less and just enjoy his time with Ransom.

As long as he got to spend time with Ransom, he didn’t care what they did. 

The holidays passed in almost a blur. A small Christmas party was thrown, inviting Frank’s hipster friends and a few people Ransom knew. Ransom still didn’t like hosting the party and spent a lot of the night sulking on the outskirts of people hanging out and talking, sipping his whiskey and counting down the time to when they would all just leave. But it made Frank happy to have people over and enjoy the time, and that’s what Ransom wanted, for Frank to be happy.

After Christmas was New Year’s and Ransom wasn’t looking forward to it because everyone expected there to be a huge New Years Eve party and Ransom didn’t want that, but he didn’t want Frank to not have a good time. So he left the planning up to Frank, telling him that whatever he wanted to do they would do it and it would be fun. As long as Frank was happy, Ransom would be happy.

The day of New Year’s Eve, Ransom had to run some errands so he left and let Frank get ready for the party that they were throwing. The errands only took a few hours and when Ransom came back home, he was surprised to see that there weren’t any cars in the driveway. It was weird because he had assumed that people would start to show up by now.

“Frank?” Ransom calls out as he enters the house, looking around he doesn’t see much decoration or hear anyone talk. He frowns just a little bit and makes his way through the house, heading to the kitchen, but before he gets there he passes the dining room and has to stop. 

He changes direction and steps into the room to see Frank standing there, the table set for two with a candle in the middle and a bottle of champagne. 

“I know how much you don’t like parties, so I thought we could ring in the New Year with just the two of us.” Frank says with a shrug to explain it. 

Ransom makes his way around the table and over to Frank, a smile on his face. He places his hand on Frank’s waist and leans forward to kiss him softly.

“You did this for us? I thought you wanted to throw a party.”

Frank shrugs, “You don’t like parties and I didn’t want your New Year to start with you doing something that you didn’t like. Besides, I’d rather spend time with you.”

Ransom smiles and sits down, grateful that Frank knew him so well. They spend the evening sharing a meal together, one that Frank cooked because he’s good at cooking and making dishes. They talk and laugh, smiles and stories exchanged as they eat. And when they’re done they clean up the dishes and make their way to the study.

Ransom pours them both a drink before he joins Frank on the couch. Ransom gets settled and lays down, his head resting in Frank’s lap and he listens to him read from one of the books that he got him for Christmas. It was pleasant and nice, a domestic evening that Ransom enjoyed.

Just before the clock struck midnight Frank put his book down and moved Ransom into a sitting position. He wraps his fingers around his chin and pulls him close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as the clock strikes midnight.

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
